cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie
'Francesca 'Frankie' ' is a member of the tribe The Sparticles and was a member of the Ranchers subgroup of it. She is best friends with Liam and is his girlfriend and is Sadiq's younger half sister. Frankie is played by Abbie Hayes. Personality Frankie is very cute and active and will do anything to get attention. She loves her half-brother Sadiq very much and enjoys the company of Tia, Jeff and particularly Liam (even though she takes the mick out of him.) Appearance In the first series she wore a hoodie with yellow, pink, green and brown on a white background, a black hairband. Under her hoodie she wore a t-shirt with sunglasses in the shape of two hearts, she wore blue jeans and runners. Plot Series one The Disappearance She is first seen in the Disappearance when Sadiq goes home when she is hiding in the kitchen with her babysitter Tia. She invites Reese to help put on Hawaiian pizza, thus starting a friendship. She goes to the City Hotel with Sadiq and the others. She is comforted by Sadiq when she is sad and is seen heading to the kitchen to get some Hot Chocolate. The Invasion (To be added) The Message (To be added) The Quest After going down to the boiler room with Liam, Frankie finds out that they are stuck down there after Liam accidentally takes off the handle off the door. Tia soon realizes that Frankie and Liam have gone missing when she is trusted to babysit them whilst the rest of the Sparticles are off competing with eachother for tribe leader. Frankie then calls Tia via the hotel walkie talkie to get her to come down to the boiler room and Tia finds the pair and Ami soon comes to help. After lots of confusion and thinking, they realize that the hotel boiler would soon blow, Ami agrees to stay behind as he has the best agility. Tia, Liam and Frankie decide to leave and get help. Liam climbs out first but Frankie has to be coaxed to climb out as she is worried to do it. Tia reminds Frankie of the time when she was three, of when she climbed to the top of the wardrobe and had to be bribed with a jam doughnut to come down. Frankie says she doesn't remember the story but trusts Tia and climbs out of the boiler room. The Funfair She is one of the Ranchers who stays behind at the hotel along with Liam, Jeffrey and Tia. After saying goodbye to the Questers, the mains water soon fails and Jeffrey and Tia leave to search for water telling Liam and Frankie to stay behind at the hotel. Before Tia and Jeffrey leave Frankie makes a bet with Tia, that if she finds a water source for the hotel that Tia will become her slave but Tia laughs this off. As soon as Tia and Jeffrey are gone, Frankie and Liam leave to find the water pump. They do eventually find the pump, which Frankie makes work due to reading how too much to Liam's amazement and they get water for the hotel. They come back with the water much to Tia's dismay and Tia becomes Frankie's slave. Liam and Frankie return to the water pump for more water only to find another tribe have taken over it but they can't work the pump. Frankie strikes a bargain with the tribe leader that her tribe gets a 30% share in the profits of the pump. Later, as Frankie is lounging having a depressed Tia do everything for her Liam convinces her to admit everything and cheer Tia up. They do this by getting her a solar camping shower and toiletries but she has to share the shower with their goat, Gretchen. The Big Freeze (To be added) The Water Rats (To be added) The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added)Frankie and Liam at the market and they saw Flora Her arms folded. The Fallout (To be added) The Hot Zone (To be added)Frankie checks the bag but the dictaphone has gone missing. They go along with Callum. Her, Liam and Jeffery helping Callum go get out of the lock except Tia is not helping because she is useless. Since Tia's respondabillity to look after the dicaphone. She gave a walkie talkie to Jeffery. The Emergency (To be added) The Sparticle Mystery (To be added) Series two The Stone Head (To be added) The Decoder (To be added) The White Horse (To be added) Trivia *She likes hot chocolate as revealed in the Disappearance. *She loves exploring with Liam. *She hates getting lost and being split up away from Sadiq. Category:Tribe Sparticle Members katty its in it